Eavesdropping
by SingsongRandom
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba suspect that Madame Morrible and Dr. Dillamond are up to no good, but their idea doesn't really go according to plan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. **

**Author's Note: …Actually, I can't think of anything for this author's note, so…How about you just read and review? Thanks. : )**

* * *

><p>Galinda hummed a tune to herself as she skipped down the corridor of Shiz University, blonde curls bouncing as she strolled along. She suddenly stopped at a door, as she heard voices coming from inside.<p>

"I don't know how to get rid of them, Dillamond. It's not as easy as you think."

That Galinda recognized as Madame Morrible's voice, and she was obviously talking to the Goat Professor. She heard him reply, "Morrible, you're the headshiztress; you can do whatever you want. If we work together, we'll have no problem exterminating those little nuisances."

Galinda's brows furrowed, and she leaned in closer to get a better understanding of what they were talking about.

"All right, so we'll make a plan to get rid of them as soon as possible. They are _so _annoying. You know, I don't even know how we put up with it all day. I never liked them, anyway, Dillamond." Morrible said.

Galinda gasped. Putting the pieces together, she realized what the two must have been talking about. But she couldn't believe it. Dr. Dillamond and Madame Morrible were plotting to murder the students? She dashed away from the door as quickly as she could so as to not be seen, ready to turn to the one person whom she thought would be of help.

* * *

><p>"ELPHIE!"<p>

_Oh sweet Oz, _thought Elphaba, setting her book on her nightstand. She sat up straight as her bubbly blonde friend burst through the door.

"What is it, Galinda? I heard you from down the hall."

Catching her breath, Galinda explained, "Elphie, I was eavesdropping and I heard Madame Morrible talking with Dr. Dillamond in her office and – oh, there's no way you'll ever believe me – but they're going to _kill _all the students!"

Elphaba's lip quivered, and she couldn't help but start laughing hysterically at Galinda's remark. Where ever had she come up with that? When her laughter ceased, she said, "That's ridiculous."

Galinda started to pace around the room. She said to her roommate, "Really! I heard them myself. They're going to 'get rid of them as soon as possible'! Oh, Elphie, isn't it awful? We need to warn the others."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but did so with a smile. Miss Galinda was so gullible sometimes. Picking up her book once again, she said, "I think you're exaggerating."

Galinda, now caught up in her own thoughts, didn't hear Elphaba. Then she got an idea. "They're probably still talking. Come on, I'll take you to Madame Morrible's office right now and prove it to you!"

Elphaba bit her lip, then reluctantly gave in. "Oh, all right!" She said, setting down her book once again, but being sure to mark the page. "But just to prove to _you_ that there's nothing to worry about."

Galinda led the way downstairs – scaling and peeking around the corner of the walls – as Elphaba followed her casually. The hallways were mostly empty, for there were no classes that day and most of the students were either outside on the school grounds, in their rooms, or had gone into town.

When they came upon Morrible's office, Galinda pressed her ear against the door and invited Elphaba to do the same.

"But there are so many of them," said Morrible skeptically. "Do you think we'll be able to do it in a day?"

Dr. Dillamond replied with confidence, "Of course. They aren't smart, trust me. They'll never see it coming. Either way, our magic is stronger than theirs."

Elphaba took her ear away from the door, and Galinda said, "See?"

The green girl made a face and shook her head. "I – I don't believe it," she said. "But why?"

Galinda shrugged. "But we have to do something!" she whispered, careful to not let Dr. Dillamond or Madame Morrible hear her. "We need to tell the other students, and then plan an escape out of the school."

Elphaba nodded in agreement, and the two rushed back to their room to begin planning.

* * *

><p>"Classes are supposed to resume tomorrow, right?" asked Elphaba, and Galinda nodded. They were now back in their room, door shut, settled on their respective beds. Now was the time to map out the escape. Galinda had suggested they call it OPERATION: ESCAPE SHIZ.<p>

Elphaba continued, "That means all the students will be back by tonight –I know some went into town for that street fair in the Emerald City –but that's beside the point."

Galinda interjected, "How are we going to get everyone out without Madame Morrible and Dr. Dillamond noticing?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda, maybe we're wrong," she said with a shrug. After all, it just didn't sound like something the two teachers would do – well, maybe Madame Morrible, Elphaba thought to herself, but not Dr. Dillamond.

Galinda stood on her knees on her bed. "Elphie," she said with a serious look, "You heard them. If we're _not_ wrong, imagine the trouble that all the students are in! And for _us_ to be the ones who come up with this plan and rescue everyone…Think about it, Elphie. You'll be a _hero_."

The thought of that appealed to Elphaba. For everyone to not look at her anymore as a sarcastic string bean, but as a _hero_. With a grin, she said, "You're right, Galinda."

With that, they made an agreement to put their plan into action that night.

* * *

><p>The halls and corridors of Shiz University were very quiet that night. Elphaba and Galinda used this to their advantage. Carefully, Galinda tiptoed out of the dorm room, silent as a bunny, and sneaked to Fiyero's room, where she knocked on the door. He answered it sleepily with, "What?"<p>

Quickly Galinda explained the situation to him in a whisper. Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded. They decided there that Fiyero and his roommate Avaric would direct the crowds of students out of the school.

Galinda giggled to herself at the thought of Madame Morrible and Dr. Dillamond waking up the next morning to see that all their students were gone!

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the student body was assembled in the entrance hall, where Elphaba stood at the podium that was usually used by Madame Morrible. Elphaba heard complaints such as, "Oh great, is the talking celery going to give us a history lecture?"<p>

She did her best to quiet the students, who ignored her and kept talking until a certain popular blonde girl spoke up.

"Quiet," she told them, and they listened. "Elphie's going to say something, and it's important."

Elphaba looked around the room nervously, and began to address her fellow classmates:

"All right, everyone. Galinda and I heard Madame Morrible and Dr. Dillamond earlier today talking about – something – and it sounds like a plan to…eliminate the student body."

There was a loud gasp, and again Galinda had to hush the shocked crowd.

"But," Elphaba continued, "We can beat them at their own game. If everyone follows in an orderly single file line out the door, we can –"

She was interrupted by students screaming, scrambling and fussing to get out the door. Fiyero and Avaric exchanged glances, knowing that they were unable to control the flow of the massive pack of students.

Elphaba bit her lip and looked at Galinda. "We really should have thought about that ahead of time." Galinda nodded.

"At least everyone is getting out of the building," the blonde pointed out to her friend. Quickly, Elphaba and Galinda, Fiyero and Avaric made their way out of the school, following the other swarm of students.

* * *

><p>Madame Morrible awoke with a start to the sound of the students downstairs. Removing her eye mask, she started down the steps to see what all the fuss was about.<p>

Dr. Dillamond too hurried down, holding a lantern in one hoof. "Morrible, what's going on?" He asked, but she just shook her head and answered, "I have no idea, but someone's definitely going to be in trouble for it."

"Why do I have the strange feeling that Avaric and Fiyero have something to do with it…" Dr. Dillamond muttered to himself, more as a statement than a question. When he and the "headshiztress" reached the school grounds, they found their students, some in clusters, some running loose.

"What is going on here?" Madame Morrible shouted in a take-charge voice. Elphaba, who had been standing on a tree stump giving a speech to the clustered students, turned around to look at her. The green girl narrowed her eyes. "Your little plan, _Madame,_" Elphaba emphasized. "There is no way you're going to exterminate us."

Galinda, coming up next to her, nodded and said, "Yeah! We're one step ahead of you."

Madame Morrible's brows furrowed. "What in the name of Oz and all that is sane are you talking about?" she asked them squarely.

Taking on a look of triumph, Elphaba informed her, "Galinda and I heard you two talking this afternoon in your office – about getting rid of 'those little nuisances'."

Madame Morrible and Dr. Dillamond exchanged glances, then looked back at the two girls. With a deep sigh, the headmistress said, "Girls, for one thing, you should NOT be listening in on people's private conversations – that's called _eavesdropping_ –" She looked at Galinda –"And secondly, Dr. Dillamond and I weren't talking about _you_! We were talking about the infestation!"

Elphaba's and Galinda's eyes went wide and their expressions of satisfaction turned to one of embarrassment. "What infestation?"

Dr. Dillamond said, "Bugs! There's an insect infestation in the school!"

Hands on her hips, Galinda retorted, "Oh yeah? What about the whole 'our magic is stronger than theirs' thing? Bugs don't have magic!"

With a roll of his eyes, the Goat said, "Magic bugs do. They're powerful little things. But Madame Morrible and I have magic that is even _greater_ than theirs."

The headmistress called as loudly as she could, "Inside. Now."

The students filtered inside quietly, and as Galinda and Elphaba tried to blend in with the others and make their way inside, Madame Morrible said, "Not so fast, you two."

Sighing, the two girls waited to hear what she had to say. "This is why you shouldn't jump to conclusions. You will both be receiving one detention."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest. "Madame Morrible, in all fairness, I've never had detention before, and I do not want to stain my reputation with such a –"

"Don't make me give you double detention, Miss Elphaba." said Madame Morrible. "Tomorrow you'll be serving it. And that goes for your cohorts as well – tell Fiyero and Avaric, would you?"

* * *

><p>Slowly, Galinda and Elphaba trudged up the stairs back to their room. They plopped on their respective beds, exhausted. As they settled into bed, Elphaba said, "Galinda?"<p>

"Yes?" asked the blonde.

"Please stop eavesdropping."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I think I will be writing a sequel to this one, I have some ideas, but I don't want to say too much! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
